Dodgers Game
by LyricAndMelody
Summary: Nick asks Miley to tag along with him and his brothers to the dodgers game Niley Oneshot


**A/n: Twitter/Fmylife(dot)com inspiration :) I personal loveeeeeeeeee this one.**

**Miley's POV:**

"_Wishing I was at the dodgers game"_

I sighed. I really wish I was, not only because Nate was going, but I do love baseball. Nate and I are friends...thats it. Unfortunately. Justin is gone. We broke up-well I broke up with him. He asked me to choose between Nate, or him. I chose Nate. He's also officially 21, so he can drink, and when he has to much, he gets abusive. But do NOT tell Nate...he'd beat the crap out of Justin.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my gi-_

My phone went off, it was Nate. Thats our song, thats his ringtone.

"Hey!"

"Hey smiles"

"Whats up?" "Hows the Dodgers game?"

"Well, I saw your tweet" Witch is weird, because they are not following anyone "And I was wondering if you wanted to go with us"

"I'd love to!"

"Ok, we're on our way so we'll pick you up"

"Great, see you soon, Bye"

"Bye Smiley" he said, then I hung up.

I quickly grabbed my purse, chucked my phone in and then put on my green chuck taylors

_Ding-Dong!_

I quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Nate!" I said, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks for inviting me...i would've been bored all day, Demi is out with Selena, and if I ever go out with them I get left out so..yep"

"Your welcome, ready to go?"

"Yea" I said, then closed and locked the door.

"I know you don't really like Camilla, but shes here with us, I tried to tell Joe not to bring her, but he did anyway"

"Its fine, I'm warming up to her."

**At The Game: 2nd Inning. **

"WHAT!" "YOU CALL THAT AN OUT!!"

"Miles calm down"

"But he was totally safe!!!"

"He w-"

"HEY UMP, WANNA BORROW MY GLASSES?" "THAT WAY YOU COULD ACTUALLY CALL A PLAY"

"Miles..."

"Dude calm your girlfriend down" some random dude said behind us

"Shes not my girlfriend" Nate said, turning around

"Well get to it lazy bones!"

"Yah...anyways Smiles I just noticed you didn't have on any Dodgers things"

I looked down. It was true I didn't even have a hat.

"Opps" "I can just get some in the seventh inning"

"Nah, just take mine" he said, taking off his Dodgers Jacket **(just the thing he wore at the game) **to reveal a white shirt. Then he took off his hat and put it on my head.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he said smiling. I looked over to Joe and Camilla, they looked so cute

"Aww, look how cute they are!" I said, pointing to them

"Yea...OH!" "Speaking of Cute...you and Justin?"

"Uh we broke up."

"What!" "Where is he beca-"

"No...I broke up with him"

"Why?"

"Umm...well he asked me yo pick between being your friend, and not seeing him ever again, or dating him and never talking to you ever again"

"And you chose me?" 'Mi you really didn't have to, I'm not that important"

"Yes you are, and its Justin's fault. If he wants to beat me and be jel-"

"Wait...what?"

"He was jealous because I was hanging out with you"

"No, the thing before that, did you say he beat you?"

"It was only two times, and it was on his 21st birthday"

"That SOB!" "Where is he?" "I'm gonna beat the shi-"

"Nate"

"Where did he hit you?" "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nate calm down" "Don't do anything stupid"

"But-"

"I'm fine now and thats all that matters ok...can we please drop it?"

"Yea...sorry"

**Bottom of the 6th **

"So you guys excited for your new album?"

"Beyond"

"Any songs about Selena on it?" "If you don't mind me asking"

"Uhh..i think theres 2 about how she was my rebound"

"Oh."

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone scream, then I felt something hit my head and next thing I knew I was on the ground

"Miles you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Your got hit by a baseball...want me to get you ice?"

"Please" I said, grabbing my head. He helped me up and put me in a chair then ran up the steps. I grabbed my phone and decided to make a tweet.

"_Just got hit by a baseball..._Nate_y's getting ice. What a sweetheart :)"_

"Did you just tweet that I was getting you ice?" Nate asked sitting down next to me handing me the ice

"Yea...sorry"

"Its fine" "Hows your head?"

"It kills"

"Sorry"

"Its not your fault"

"Should've caught the ball though"

"YOUR OUT!" screamed the ump, meaning it was the 7th inning st reach

"_And now join up in the traditional 7th inning stretch_

During the 7th inning stench they always put the camera on people and ask them to kiss. The camera went on us.

_Oh shit._

We just sat there like we didn't see it. I mean hell, I'd love to make out with Nate right now but...we're done. Over. Never going to happen.

Thats when everyone started chanting. Even the team.

"." I finally looked at Nate.

"You know, we don't have to give into them...because you don't ha-" I was cut off by his lips on took me a while to kiss back, but I eventually did.

Things where getting pretty heated...but we eventually had to breath. When he pulled apart he reseted his forehead on mine. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Be mine...again?"

"Of course" I said smiling

"You should twitter this." he said, and I laughed

"No seriously" he said handing me my phone. I grabbed it and quick typed in

_Nileys Back _

Then threw my phone into my purse. "Where were we?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck/

"Right here" he said, kissing me again.

_**New Tweet From JonasBrothers:**_

_The Dodgers. Best baseball team ever_

_-Mr. President _

_**New Tweet From MileyCyrus:**_

_The Dodgers. Best team of all Time_

_**New Tweet From SelenaGomez**_

_Dodgers. Worst team ever. Drowning out sorrows with Ben and Jerry_

_**New Tweet From DemiLovato**_

_If i'm happy for one friend, I have to be sad for the same reason to another. HELP_

_**New Tweet From JustinGaston**_

_You can't take my heart and break it. I gave it to you freely. _

**A/n: This sucked. But I like the tweets at the end :) **

**Comment please? I'm to sick to read this over, really sorry for any mistakes :/**


End file.
